La aparición del Príncipe Saiyajin en Ponyville
by ChocheJack
Summary: Vegeta, el príncipe saiyajin, siempre se destacó por su orgullo y su fortaleza frente al enemigo, en un combate con los androides 17 y 18 donde casi muere por aquellas bestias mecánicas, su suerte cambió cuando un portal lo salvó y lo teletransportó a un lugar llamado Equestria y posteriormente, Ponyville, donde el descubrirá que el orgullo y soberbia no lo es todo en esta vida...


Vegeta en Ponyville

Capitulo 1: La llegada del Príncipe Saiyajin.

En un día muy común y normal en Ponyville, todos los ponis se encontraban jugando tranquilamente y haciendo sus actividades, sin preocupación alguna de amenazas que llegan a destruir la tranquilidad de este bello pueblo con la desarmonía y el caos, Twilight Sparkle se encontraba leyendo un interesante libro sobre la amistad… :

"_Ponyville, el lugar donde la tranquilidad y la felicidad, se puede apreciar con la alegría , amor y la diversión que contagian sus habitantes a través de un gran elemento que les propicia de esa amada paz y deseada tranquilidad entre todos sus habitantes poni que existen en toda Equestria, un elemento que sin el, no existiera el equilibrio entre el desastre y el bienestar y dicha de tener un hermoso lugar donde vivir, jugar, trabajar y por supuesto hacer muchos amigos para crear lazos muy afectivos entre los ponis, un elemento que nos hace olvidar nuestras diferencias y rivalidades que existen entre 2 o mas ponis, un elemento que nos da muchas enseñanzas y por supuesto; una gran variedad de experiencias únicas entre la misma gente que hay, ese __multiconocido__ elemento indispensable en la relación con todos es… __**LA AMISTAD. **_

_La amistad es aquel elemento muy apreciado y valorado en toda Equestria y sus alrededores, es la base principal e importante de la armonía. La amistad siempre ha sido un ejemplo clarísimo de las experiencias y enseñanzas que incluso, pueden ser clave para la creación de una nueva sociedad en la que ha sido un claro ejemplo del cambio de las personas existentes en este maravilloso lugar y sus hermosos alrededores…"_

- Este libro sin duda es fascinante Spike, habla de lo bonito de lo que puede llegar a ser la amistad. – Twilight exclamó con mucha alegría hacia Spike.

— Twilight, me has repetido eso como un trillón de veces, ¿de verdad no te cansas de repetir la misma idea? – Spike contestó con una mirada de fastidio.

— Bueno, es que es divertido recordarlo mucho, así no se te olvida y se te queda grabado en tu cabecita – Twilight respondió con una sonrisa muy emotiva acompañado de una risita infantil. – tampoco te tienes que amargar por algo como esto ¿o acaso si lo haras?.

— No lo creo Twilight, solo que esto es muy cansado de oír siempre, lo haces a todas horas y con tus amigas y eso molesta mucho. – Spike Contestó con una cara de negación

— No te pongas de amargado Spike, aprender no tiene por que molestarte, es mas; es un complemento indispensable para tu formación como un adulto dragón con grandes principios y valores muy buenos que dan mucho sobre tu persona. – Twilight argumentó con una pequeña sonrisa

— Si lo ves por ese lado Twilight . –Se cruza de brazos– a ver si así me va mejor "aguantando" esas nefastas repeticiones tuyas sobre lo mismo.

– Ay que dragón tan necio eres; si tampoco es para tu mal, relájate; quizás tuviste un mal día. –Twilight se acerca a Spike y lo trata de calmar– Recuerda que somos amigos –Le sonríe–

– ¿qué soy necio? ¡NO LO SOY! Y no, no he tenido un mal día –salta de una forma molesta– solo que… ¡ES CANSADO OIR LO MISMO TODOS LOS DIAS! –Spike se enoja–

– Lo que digas Spike, lo que digas; Pinkie Pie dijo que nos veríamos con nuestras amigas en SugarCube Corner a las 10:00hrs. ¿Qué hora es por cierto Spike?

– Son las 09:58hrs. Twilight.

– ¡¿LAS 09:58hrs.?! ES TARDE, MUY TARDE MEJOR VAMONOS CORRIENDO SPIKE YA!

– Es cierto vámonos, ya estoy saboreando esos deliciosos pastelillos del Sr. Y la Sra. Cake, pero bueno; cero palabras y a correr -Spike abre la puerta- espero que estemos A TIEMPO -Spike la ve y ríe de una forma muy tonta-

– Mejor vámonos hiendo para poder estar con las demás ponis.

– ¡SI¡, ¡VAMONOS!

Entonces Spike y Twilight salieron afuera de su casa apresuradamente para llegar puntualmente a SugarCube Corner; donde finalmente se encontraría con Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity.

– ¡TWILi! ¡SPIKY! –Pinkie Pie salta de felicidad al ver sus amigos– ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTAN AQUÍ! –Les sonríe y ofrece un tazón lleno de dulces–

– Muchas gracias por los dulces Pinkie Pie –Twilight los acepta y le sonríe– ¿Me perdí de algo nuevo?

– Para nada amiga, no te has perdido de nada nuevo; apenas acabamos de empezar la fiesta. –Pinkie Pie salta de alegría–

– Es cierto cariño, mejor siéntense y disfruten de la fiesta. –Applejack habló con mucha felicidad-

– Muchas gracias Applejack; esto se pondría fantabuloso. –Pinkie Pie le contestó a Applejack con una mirada infantil–

– ¡PUES QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTAAAAA! –Rainbow Dash gritó con mucha felicidad y fervor–

– ¡SIIIIIIIII!.

Entonces, en ese mismo momento, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle y Spike se sentaron a convivir en los interiores de SugarCube Corner sin ninguna preocupación ó problema; totalmente olvidadas de la existencia de este… Pero lo que ellas y toda Ponyville no se iban a imaginar es la visita inminente de un ser totalmente "diferente" a todos los seres vivientes que habitan en toda Equestria. Posiblemente estemos hablando de alguien con un poder de destrucción inimaginable cuyo corazón necesita ser purificado con los elementos de la armonía y la magia de la amistad que los ponis nos pueden brindar para casos extremosos, peligrosos y arriesgados como estos. Este ser no se sabe como es; podríamos estar hablando del mitológico humano, un extraterrestre, un poni común y corriente ó una divinidad.

Con exactitud no se sabe realmente a lo que nuestras ponis se enfrentarán, solo su llegada podría cambiar inesperadamente la expectativas y conclusiones a lo que realmente se estarían enfrentando nuestros ponis.

A las afueras de Ponyville, 500 metros de su ubicación en el hermoso y vasto campo; un pequeño portal con el tamaño de una carrosa, escupe de su interior a un individuo arrojándolo fuertemente a la suave y verde superficie pastosa del campo de Equestria ocasionando la ruptura de una pequeña valla de madera y formando un gran cráter; el individuo es descrito como un hombre musculoso con una altura aproximada de 1.67 metros de altura (5'5 pies de altura), se encontraba tirado en el suelo viste con un traje azul fuerte muy pegado que cubre todo su cuerpo excepto su cabeza, equipado con unos guantes blancos, una botas blancas con dorado en sus puntas y una armadura blanca con tirantes y centro dorados.

El hombre malherido se levanta lenta y dolorosamente después de su aparatosa llegada y dice:

- ¿D-Donde E-estoy y que hago aquí? –Se preguntó el individuo con mucho dolor mientras se levanta completamente erguido por un fuerte dolor en el pecho y observa a su alrededor.-

- Este lugar no es donde estaba peleando con ese androide ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Acaso eso es un sueño? . –el sujeto observaba el hermoso campo mientras escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros sorprendida mente.– Bah, no importa, solo necesi… Auuuu… mi… pecho... –El sujeto se arrodilla debido a la intensidad del dolor que tiene.–

- Necesito… ayuda! –El sujeto grita de dolor pero nadie lo escucha, hasta que lee un letrero que dice "Ponyville a 500 Metros".– ¿pero que dice? ¿"Ponyville"? –Lee el letrero de camino a Ponyville- Que nombre tan estúpido ¿acaso no saben un nombre original para un pueblo? insectos, bueno, ahí me atenderán y buscaré la salida de este maldito lugar para regresar y acabar con esos androides.

Entonces nuestro misterioso amigo se fue de camino a Ponyville adolorido por el golpe recibido en su llegada y con un misterioso dolor en el pecho que lo perturba en su recorrido a Ponyville. Mientras nuestro amigo recorría el camino para llegar; Twilight y las demás estaban reunidas en su convivio, cuando de repente; Pinkie Pie dijo:

-Este convivio esta genial –Pinkie Pie expresó mientras comía un pastel glaseado– A mi me gustaría que fuera eterno! –Daba un salto–

- Ay cariño no digas eso, que no sea eterno si no envejezco y me veo fea, y no les gustará verme fea porque me vuelvo ¡LOCA! –Rarity exclamó con mucha locura–

- Rarity contrólate, que si te enojas te saldrán a-rru-gas por quejarte JAJAJAJA –Rainbow Dash le argumentó con mucha risa–

- Tu cállate Rainbow Dash, que de ti ni hablemos –Rarity le contestó a Rainbow con molestia–

- Mira quien habla JAJAJAJA –Rainbow Dash seguía riendose–

- Chicas cálmense, recuerden que esto es un convivio y no una discusión de fealdad y belleza, todo esta bien amigas, todo esta bien, disfrutemos de esto jijijiji –Pinkie habló con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- Pinkie Pie; esto no es un juego, la belleza es un tema muy serio y delicado que no debe ser contaminado por las palabras de gente sin gustos como Rainbow Dash ¿Verdad? –Rarity le replica a Pinkie Pie en un tono calmado y elegante–

- Ay Rarity, no seas una bobita diciendo eso, solo discuten por nada cuando todas somos bellas, recuerden que podemos ser amigas sin necesidad de pelar por tonterías como estas –Pinkie le contradice a Rarity con un tono emotivo acompañado de una risa tonta–

- Es cierto Pinkie, todas somos bellas, pero yo lo soy mas y nada me hará cambiar de opinión ¿verdad Rainbow Dash? –Rarity le restriega sus palabras en un tono burlón–

-Si Rarity, por eso no aguantas las bromas que te hacen después jajaja. –Rainbow argumentó con risa–

- Que graciosita eres Rainbow, las personitas molestas como tú son las que tienen envidia de uno. –Rarity reacciona con un tono de molestia y amargura sobre Rainbow Dash.– Así que no creo que me puedas decir nada interesante como eso ¿ó sí?

-Ay claro que no Rarity, quien tendría envidia de alguien vanidosa como tu pff –conteniendo su risa–

-Bueno, dejemos eso así y sigamos con el convivio –Rarity escuchó las palabras de Rainbow Dash y empezó a saltar de felicidad por el convivio que esta disfrutando–

- SIIIIIIIIIIII –Las Mane 6 y Spike empezaron a saltar y empezaron a celebrar su convivio–

Mientras nuestras queridas ponis seguían conviviendo, nuestro nuevo individuo se encontraba adolorido de camino a Ponyville en busca de ayuda para sanar sus heridas sufridas de su llegada, aunque el ya esta herido desde antes de llegar a Ponyville. ¿Qué significará esto? ¿Acaso este individuo es una clase de guerrero herido en combate y transportado a este lugar? ¿o un bípedo común y corriente con un curioso traje y peinado erizado?, posiblemente Ponyville pueda estar en peligro, esperemos que nuestras Mane 6 se encarguen de todo esto…

Nuestro individuo se encontraba caminando lentamente hacia Ponyville donde el pensaba:

- Ya falta casi poco para llegar, unos cuantos metros mas y podré recuperarme… de este dolor, pero... ¿y si los androides están ahí esperándome para exterminarme aparentando estar en un pueblo pequeño?... RAYOS NO TENGO TIEMPO QUE PERDER.

El individuo de nombre desconocido corrió apresuradamente hacía Ponyville pensando que el terror de los famosos androides aparecería ahí….

-No dejaré que destruyan otro lugar mas como lo hicieron con todas las ciudades enteras y la humillación que me hicieron pasar, a mi, que soy el guerrero mas fuerte del universo, siendo avergonzado por pedazos de chatarras como esas… ES ALGO INPERDONABLE –Pensó con mucho coraje sobre recuerdos con los androides– Pero esto acabará cuando los derrote… Arg… MI PECHO!... estoy tan herido que no puedo transformarme en Super Saiyajin aunque pudiera hacerlo, pero no dejaré que destruyan otro lugar mas. –Se va corriendo hacia Ponyville–

Nuestro misterioso amigo pensaba que Ponyville estaba bajo amenaza y despertó sospecha, acudiendo a la amenaza que no existe y jamás existió en estos horizontes… Mientras tanto, en el convivio de Pinkie Pie:

- ¡YUUUHUUUU!, Estos pastelillos quedaron muy deliciosos Pinkie Pie, jamás había probado algo así en mi corta vida, salvo el helado jajajaja –Spike alardeaba después de comer un pastelillo de Pinkie Pie.

- Claro que sí Spike, ¡estos pastelillos saben a gloría! –Respondió Rainbow Dash con mucha felicidad–

- Es como una amistad rellena de chocolate… ¡UNA AMISTAD CHOCOLATOSA! –Twilight Sparkle gritó armónicamente sobre lo que estaba comiendo–.

- SIII… ¡AY NO! –Pinkie Pie empieza a vibrar –. ¡Eeeeeesstoooooyyyy vibbrraaaandooooooooo, peeeeeerooooo ¿poooooqueeeeeee?!

- Ay no, ¡Es una Pinkie Señal! ¿qué será? –Spike desesperadamente preguntó–

- Esto parece horrible Spike, ¡significa que el peligro se esta aproximando y no se sabe ni como es ni que querrá! –Sorprendidamente le respondió Twilight a Spike sobre lo que estaba sintiendo Pinkie Pie–

- Esto no es posible, mejor me voy a esconder… ¡PERO A LA DE YA! –Applejack habló con mucho miedo para luego cubrir su cara con su sombrero–

- Ay si, pero mejor calmémonos, porque no sabemos lo que nos va a pasar, primero hay que comprobar el panorama y ver si hay peligro o no –Twilight comentó tranquilamente–

- Twilight tiene razón, mejor vamos a observar allá afuera si hay peligro o no, aunque creo que es una broma de Pinkie Pie. –Rainbow Dash habló graciosamente sobre esto ignorando sobre la existencia del peligro del Pinkie Sentido–.

- Bueno cariño, yo me tragaría esas palabras cuando se habla de la Pinkie Señal, recuerda que es algo muy serio y peligroso como aquella vez que qué apareció esa hidra. –Applejack sacó su cara del sombrero y le contradijo a Rainbow Dash–.

- Ay… es cierto, que tonta fui al olvidar eso, ¡RAYOS! –Rainbow Dash se quedó sin palabras–.

- Bueno, entonces vallamos afuera y veamos si hay peligro o no. –Twilight propuso la idea al resto de las Mane 6 sobre lo que pasaba y muy segura sonríó–. Así se pondrá calcular y analizar que hay de malo allá afuera.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH PPPUUUUUUEEEEEESSSSS VAAAAAAAMOOOOOOSSS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Pinkie Pie aceptó la idea de Twilight mientras temblaba al mismo tiempo–.

Entonces las Mane 6 salieron afuera para ver que había de malo sobre la Pinkie Señal de Pinkie Pie, pero no observaron nada fuera de lo común, solo un día muy bonito y asoleado en la calle principal de Ponyville; el peligro no podría otra cosa mas que nuestro nuevo huésped teletransportado a Equestria sin ninguna razón conocida, lo que se espera saber sobre nuestro nuevo amigo sobre donde exactamente está y porque esta a punto de acabar ¿Cuál será el nombre de este misterioso y posiblemente peligroso hombre? ¿ACASO ES UN HUMANO O ALGO MAS QUE UN SIMPLE HUMANO CON PODERES EXTRAORDINARIOS?

- Ya casi llego, solo unos metros mas y por fin llego a Ponyville, que nombre mas tonto para un lugar ¿acaso es fundado por ponis ese lugar? Jajaja Que idea mas tonta de que una ciudad sea fundadas por pequeños equinos, algo muy ridículo, pero aún así no serán estorbo para que yo, el príncipe Vegeta pueda detener a esos androides destruyendo la ciudad o no , así ajustaremos cuentas, ¡nadie derrota al príncipe saiyajin! – Vegeta pensaba esas palabras mientras estaba a pocos pasos de llegar y ver la maravillosa ciudad de Ponyville–

- Si, por fin llegué a Ponyvil…. ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO? –Vegeta llega a Ponyville sorprendido de lo que esta viendo–. No puedo creer de lo que estoy viendo, ¿este lugar esta dominado por PONIS? Esto no puede ser posible!,

–Impresionado caminaba lentamente observando la ciudad y a sus habitantes–.

Vegeta se sorprendió por la maravilla que era Ponyville, un hermoso lugar donde el amor, la armonía y la amistad prevalecen a su alrededor, cosa que a nuestro amigo no le gustó para nada.

- Wow, este lugar es… ¿Ponyville? ¿Caballitos haciendo las mismas cosas que los estúpidos terrícolas? Imposible, esto es imposible, ellos no pueden razonar porque su naturaleza no se lo dicta como para hacer esa clase de cosas, pero ellos ignoran ese detalle importante, y lo peor es que ellos juegan, trabajan y estudian, hacen exactamente lo mismo que ellos, pero ellos unos Ponis, unos estúpidos e insignificantes PONIS, . ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE SITIO TAN ESTÚPIDO ES ESTE?!

–Vegeta gritó con mucha exaltación al observar Ponyville mientras todos los ponis lo observaban con mucho terror y curiosidad y se acercaban a verlo–.

- Oye señor humano, este sitio no es estúpido como usted. –Un pony terrestre observaba a Vegeta con mucha rabia –.

- ¡Es cierto nosotros no somos estúpidos!. –Otro pony terrestre se le dirigió a Vegeta mientras fruncía el ceño–.

- Veo que ustedes tienen suficientes agallas para decirme estúpido en mi cara, insolentes, ustedes no saben con quien se están metiendo. –Vegeta habló frente a los 2 ponis terrestres con enojo y confianza hacia el mismo acompañado con una risa diabólica.–

- Di lo que quieras humano, ustedes son muy débiles e inferiores como para enfrentarse a nosotros los ponis. –El pony terrestre alardeó seriamente frente a Vegeta–.

- Seres tontos, lo que me causa mas risa de ustedes es su inocencia; ya que no saben con quien se están metiendo… Argh, ¡mi pecho! Olvidaba ese dolor. –Vegeta le contestó al pony terrestre mientras inclinaba su torso y juntaba sus brazos por el dolor de pecho–.

- ¿Qué sucede humano? ¿ya te duele el estómago por alardear tonterías? Jajaja –El pony terrestre respondió soberbiamente hacia el príncipe saiyajin–.

- ¡Callate Insceto! Tu no eres mas que una simple escoria como todo el resto de los ponis de aquí, es sumamente ridículo que ustedes hagan una ciudad y hagan lo mismo que los humanos; y no soy un humano, soy un saiyajin. –El Príncipe Saiyajin habló con mucha soberbia y orgullo hacia aquel pony–.

En ese momento, los ponis al alrededor de Vegeta empezaron a reírse de la palabra "Saiyajin" mientras que el se quedaba anonadado por las risas.

- No, no puedo creer eso, se están riendo de los saiyajin; pero también de mi orgullo, ¡SABANDIJAS EQUINAS!. –Vegeta se sorprendió de aquellas palabras mientras pensaba–.

- AHH INSECTOS, USTEDES SI COMO MOLESTAN, ¡AHORA LES ENSEÑARÉ LO QUE NO ES METERSE CON LOS SAIYAJIN! –Vegeta se enfurecía y liberaba una gran cantidad de ki formando un aura blanca y formando una Onda de Ki con su manos apuntándoles hacia su izquierda y derecha–.

Todos los ponis se quedaron sorprendidos sobre lo que estaba haciendo Vegeta atrajera un gran numero de ponis y germinando terror con su extraordinario poder.

- USTEDES NO DEBEN SUBESTIMAR EL PODER DE LOS SAIYAJIN NI MUCHO MENOS INSULTARLOS –Vegeta seguía concentrando su poder hacia aquellas esferas de energía–. USTEDES SON SOLO UNAS SIMPLES SABANDIJAS QUE MERECEN MORIR POR SU INSOLENCIA SOBRE EL ORGULLO SAIYAJIN.

- Ay dios, creo que te subestimamos "saiyajin" jeje, por favor no nos extermines, te lo pedimos –El pony terrestre quedaba muy asustado y arrepentido a la vez por lo que le dijo a Vegeta–. ¡NO NOS MATE POR FAVOR!

- Eso lo debieron haber pensado antes de insultar a los saiyajin equino insignificante –El Principe Saiyajin preparaba sus ondas de energía y apuntaba con sus brazos hacia donde estaba el pony–. Veo que tu serás el primer pony que morirá en mis manos –Mientras hacía una pequeña risa sarcástica–.

- No señor, por favor tenga piedad, lo alabaré y le haré lo que sea, pero no me extermine se lo suplico. –El pony lloraba y se arrodillaba en muestra de arrepentimiento–.

- Di lo que quieras equino, tu fin esta cerca ahora. –Vegeta prepara sus ondas de ki listas para lanzarse, pero vio el llanto que ese pequeño pony terrestre producía y sintió compasión hacia el–. Veo que aprecias demasiado tu vida y no quieres morir siendo tan joven ¿no es así? –Vegeta preguntó–.

- Así es señor, aprecio mi vida y no quiero que termine, ya que tengo mucho porque vivir –El pony terrestre le contestó con mucho miedo y tristeza cuando todos los demás ponis estaban paralizados por el poder de Vegeta–.

- Bueno, pues sabes algo, te perdono la vida sabandija. –Vegeta lanza las ondas de ki al cielo y explotan y los ponis observaban la explosión que retumbó el suelo–. Te la perdono ya que das mucha lástima y pena, pero hay una cosa que yo quiero darte a cambio de mi atrevimiento mi estimado equino. –Lo observaba con una cara de pena–.

- Ah si señor, ¿qué me dará después de lo que le dije? –El pony confundido le preguntó al Principe Saiyajin sobre su "recompensa"–.

- Esto…. –Vegeta corre y le da una fuerte patada con su pierna derecha a la boca del pony lanzándolo a 30 metros de distancia causando un susto increíble por la fuerza sobre humana–.

- DIOS MIO, USTED ES UN VERDADERO MONSTRUO SIN CORAZÓN NI BONDAD. ¡SALVAJE! –Una pegaso que fue a ver al herido equino gracias a la increíble fuerza del saiyajin–.

-Es cierto, no tengo corazón ni bondad, y aparte soy salvaje porque yo soy pura maldad, así que si adoran y preservan su vida de verdad, les irá peor a lo que le hice a su amigo poni, así que no me hagan perder mi valioso tiempo con escorias como estas. –el príncipe saiyajin amenazó a todos con mucha profundidad y soberbia para luego levantar el vuelo y marcharse hacia el cielo–.

Los ponis atendieron rápidamente al joven equino terrestre herido por Vegeta, que este emprendió el vuelo con su poder saiyajin para luego salir en busca de los androides en Ponyville, cosa totalmente errónea para el ¿Las Mane 6 habrán notado la presencia de Vegeta?

Mientras tanto en Sugarcube Corner…

- Ahh, Pinkie, ¿cuándo dejarás de vibrar por el amor de Celestia?, hemos analizado el peligro pero no hay nada –Twilight se manifestó molestamente sobre el estado en el que encontraba Pinkie Pie–.

Entonces, el lugar empieza a vibrar levemente por aquella explosión acompañado de una explosión fuerte ocasionando un ruido exponencial.

. ¡WOW! ¿QUÉ FUE ESO TWILIGHT? –Spike empezó a tambalearse por aquella explosión–.

- AHHHHH DEEEEEEBEEEEE SEEEER LA CAUSA DEL PRROOOOOBLEEEEEEMAAAAA. Pinkie Pie habló mientras temblaba por el padecimiento del Pinkie Sentido–.

- Es cierto, eso debe ser la causa sobre el Pinkie Sentido, mejor vamos para afuera todas! –Energéticamente Twilight expresó hacia todas sus amigas–.

Twilight y las demás salen de Sugarcube Corner para ver lo que había pasado mientras que el terror quedándose a las afueras de este.

- ¡TODOS CORRAN, EL PODEROSO SAIYAJIN APARECIO PARA EXTERMINARNOS! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! – Un pony terrestre empezó a correr alocadamente por el terror–.

- ¿Saiyajin? ¿Qué es un saiyajin? –Twilight interrogó al asustado pony terrestre–.

- ¡ES EL MISMO DEMONIO, AHHHHHH! –El pony se fue corriendo lejos de aquí para luego esconderse del brutal poder de Vegeta–.

- ¿El mismo demonio eh? ¿Acaso se tratará del mitológico humano? –Twilight se preguntó a sí misma mientras observaba como todos corrían a esconderse–.

- ¿Humano? Por favor Twilie, será algo mas poderoso, peligroso que el humano, y también a algo muy malvado. –Rainbow Dash respondió sobre las palabras de Twilight–.

- En efecto mi querida Rainbow Dash, nos podríamos estar enfrentando a alguien con poderes que superan a los nuestros. –Inteligentemente habló la unicornio lila sobre lo que estaba pasando–.

- Twilight, tengo mucho miedo de lo que nos pueda hacer este tipo. –Fluttershy le replicó de manera acobardada–.

- Todas tenemos miedo Fluttershy, porque no sabemos las intenciones ni exactamente el verdadero poder de ese sujeto. –Twilight respondió hábilmente sobre Fluttershy,

- Bueno chicas, ¿qué les parece si lo vamos a buscar y le damos una buena lección?. –Rainbow Dash exaltadamente habló mientras se encontraba volando sobre las Mane 6–.

- ¡Controla esos caballos cariño!, ¿Acaso quieres morir a manos de ese sujeto extraño?. Yo diría que no. –Applejack alegó a la afirmación de la pegaso con cabello de arcoíris–.

- ¿Morir? ¿Quién habló de eso? Yo solo le daré una buena lección de golpes para ver si así deja de hacer tanto escandalo, agregando mi Rainplosión Sónica claro. –La pegaso celeste muy confiada habló–.

- Bueno si tu quieres morir, yo también lo haré; no dejaré que una amiga muera y sin hacer nada para aquí para evitarlo. –Applejack enfurecida le respondió a Rainbow Dash–.

- Si tu lo haces, yo lo haré también, pero con estilo claro. –la glamurosa Rarity habló enfrente de sus amigas demostrando su amistad sobre la situación presentada–.

- Yo también moriré como ustedes. –la unicornio lila respondió valientemente–.

- Igual que yo Twilight, moriré con ustedes defendiendo Ponyville. –Fluttershy contestó frente a sus amigas–.

- ¿Y tu Pinkie? ¿Quieres morir por todos defendiendo Ponyville? –Twilight Sparkle miró a Pinkie Pie con una sonría orgullosa en tono relajado–.

- AHHHH, por supuuuuuuuuuuuestooooooooo que looooooooo haaaaareeeeeee Twiiiiiiiiliiiiieeee! –Pinkie Pie dijo mientras vibraba por la Pinkie Señal–.

- ¡Hey!, se olvidan de mi. –Spike gritó enfrente de las ponis sobre su futuro sacrificio–.

- Oh, cierto Spike, tu también morirás por Equestria, pero no tendremos a nadie que divulgue nuestra hazaña. –Twilight le habló al pequeño dragón sobre lo que pasaba–.

- Eso no importa, con que sepa que tu fuiste una amiga para mi de verdad, vale mas que una hazaña heroica para mi; aunque ahora que lo pienso, debería estar vivo porque no tengo poderes, pero podría divulgar la noticia. –Spike departió su idea a Twilight–.

- ¡Eso es lo que Twilight dijo! –Rainbow Dash comentó–.

- Bueno si, pero trataba de ayudar. –Spike dijo para luego callarse–.

- Bueno, se acepta tu ayuda, y nosotras moriremos por defender Equestria de ese monstruo. ¿Amigas?. –Twilight Sparkle habló llorosamente mientras alzaba su casco en señal de amistad–.

- ¡AMIGAS!. –Las 6 ponis juntaron sus cascos junto con Spike en muestra de la verdadera amistad entre ellas para luego darse un abrazo grupal–.

Momentos antes de aquel armónico y hermoso abrazo, Vegeta se encontraba volando sobre Ponyville en busca de los conocidos androides…

- ¿Dónde demonios están esos dichosos androides?. –Vegeta sobrevolaba por toda Ponyville localizando a los androides mientras pensaba–.

- Esos androides me dejaron en ridículo, imposible porque yo soy el guerrero mas poderoso del univero, el gran Vegeta, unos simples robots tontos no pueden derrotarme . –El saiyajin se detuvo un momento a pensar en ellos mientras se enfurecía–.

- No puedo creer que haya pasado eso, ni mucho menos el hecho de que me hayan traído hasta este lugar, pero ¿por qué?; posiblemente recibí otra oportunidad y tengo que aprovecharla de una vez o si no mori…. –Vegeta se quedó pensativo y empezó a decaer para estamparse dentro de Sugarcube Corner ocasionando un gran estruendo en su aterrizaje–.

- AHHHHHH, Uh, dejé de vibrar, Si, ese debe ser el tipo malo. –Pinkie Pie dejó de vibrar y observo la llegada del saiyajin–.

- AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY. –Fluttershy pegó un grito de miedo y se escondió detrás de Twilight–.

- ¿Qué demonios cayó en Sugarcube Corner?. –Twilight Sparkle anonadada preguntó.

- DEBE SER EL TIPO MALO, ¡VAMOS POR EL! –La pegaso celeste con crin de colores expresó con mucho entusiasmo. –

- Pero espera, primero tenemos que saber si el es malo o no como para detenerlo cariño, investiguemos y después actuamos. –Rarity le dijó a Rainbow Dash–.

- Excelentísima idea Rarity, hay que analizarlo primero y luego atacamos en caso de emergencia, pero no hay tiempo que perder chicas. –Twilight Sparkle habló para luego entrar a ScC–.

En ese lapso de tiempo, entraron las Mane 6 para ver como era en realidad Vegeta mientras se encontraba tirado en el suelo inconcientemente encima de un cráter que formó por el impacto hecho por el…

- Al fin veremos a ese suje…. ¡MADRE SANTA DE CELESTIA, ¿EL ES LA AMENAZA?! –Twilight gritó sorpresivamente junto con las Mane 6 mientras todos en Sugarcube Corner se quedaron sorprendidos por la apariencia y aterrizaje de Vegeta–.

- ¡¿LA AMENAZA ES UN SIMPLE Y COMÚN HUMANO?!. –Rarity molestamente preguntó–.

- Pues no se ve como una amenaza aunque el sea un humano. –Fluttershy le respondió a la unicornio blanco

- Claro que es una amenaza dulzura, solo míralo; tiene un pésimo gusto en vestimenta, ese conjunto no le queda. –Rarity se encontraba quejándose sobre la vestimenta del saiyajin–.

- Rarity olvídate de su vestimenta y fíjate en sus intenciones, este no es el momento para criticar. –Twilight respondió con seriedad–.

- Tienes razón cariño, mejor concentrémonos en su sus intenciones, aunque no tenga buen gusto en el vestir ni clase. –Rarity alegó mientras observaba a Vegeta mientras se encontraba inconsciente–.

- Mejor investiguémoslo, Fluttershy ¿esta respirando?. –Twilight habló–.

- Deja lo volteo y… Sip, esta respirando, y el pobrecito esta lastimado y ensangrentado. –Fluttershy volteó a Vegeta y cargó su cabeza con sus cascos para ver como estaba–.

- Si pobrecillo, pero se ve gracioso con su puntiagudo peinado. –Pinkie Pie se acercó a su cara y lo observó con una risa infantíl–.

- Este sujeto parece que siempre tiene el ceño fruncido y es un humano; cosa que me mas me impresiona ¿qué estará haciendo aquí? –Twilight sacó una lupa e investigó con mas detalle al saiyajin–.

- Twilight, yo te sugeriría que tengas cuidado con ese sujeto, porque si el ocasionó esa explosión; debe tener una gran fuerza sobre humana…. Que rico pastelito. –Spike le alardeó a Twilight mientras degustaba de la delicia de un pastelito–.

- Spike tiene mucha razón terroncito de azúcar, si lo miras de mas chance y te ahorque y te mate, y no queremos eso. –Timidamente habló Applejack–.

-Es algo razonable, pero tendré cuidado en lo que pase, recuerden que tengo una gran magia que puede inmovilizarlo en caso de ataque; interesante, su composición de la piel es increíble. –Twilight le contestó a Applejack mientras interesadamente observaba a Vegeta con su lupa–.

-Menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando. ¡Fiu!. –Applejack aliviada secó el sudor de su frente–.

- ¿De que material estará hecho su traje azul?. Parece que esta hecho de una especie de tela elástica. –Rarity observaba y tocaba su brazo cubierto por el traje de combate especial–.

- Rarity ten mucho cuidado tocando su brazo, porque lo puedes despertar, y no sabemos como puede reaccionar. –La unicornio lila seguía analizando detalla

- Entendido Twilight, que armadura tan extraña y resistente. –La hermosa unicornio con crin morada empezó a dar pequeños toques sobre la armadura del guerrero–.

- ¡Rarity te dije que no lo toques!. –Molestamente Twilight le habló–.

- Ay bueno, yo solo trato de ayudar. –Rarity dejó de tocar la armadura y se sentó para luego cruzar sus patitas–.

- Y luego porque dicen, la curiosidad mató al unicornio Jajajaja. –Applejack miró a Rarity para luego reirse–.

-Esa estuvo buena Applejack, ¡eso es todo!. –Rainbow volaba levemente y le dio su casco para "chocar esos 5"–.

- Jajaj si, a lo mejor este humano tenga el mismo mal genio que Rarity. –Applejack chocó su casco con el de ella mientras Rarity se molestaba–.

En lo que estaban analizando al sujeto, Pinkie Pie se ponía a jugar frotar el cabello de Vegeta.

- Esta crin es graciosa y genial; no importa cuantas veces la mueva o la despeine, siempre vuelve a su forma original. ¡SI!. –Pinkie Pie jugueteaba con el cabello de Vegeta mientras se carcajeaba–.

- ¡Pinkie!, risa puedes despertarlo, será mejor que no molestes y lo hagas sentir como en casa. –la unicornio lila le dijo a Pinkie Pie para no ser interrumpida–.

- Oki Dokie Lokie, con esto se sentirá como en casa. –Pinkie Pie sonrió y empezó a masajearle la cara a Vegeta–.

Mientras Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Rarity analizaban inconsciente saiyajin, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Spike se planteaban preguntas sobre su apariencia.

- Pinkie, ¿por qué estas jugando con la cara de ese sujeto?. –Rainbow le preguntó a la potranca rosada mientras jugueteaba con su cara–.

- Jajaja no estoy jugando con su cara bobita, es que le masajeo la cara para que se sienta como en casa y esté feliz, ¿verdad que sí señor humano?; ohh claro que sí Pinkie Pie, y después haremos una super fiesta e invitaremos a todas Jajajajaja –Pinkie le replicó a la pegaso celeste mientras hacía una imitación de la voz de Vegeta–.

- ¡Pinkie, deja de hacer eso!. –Molestamente Twilight habló frente a Pinkie–.

– Ehhh Twlight, ¿El pobre humano no necesita pues… recuperarse?. Digo porque se ve muy débil y cansado; pobrecillo. –Fluttershy le preguntó tímidamente a la unicornio lila viendo al mismo tiempo con tristeza a Vegeta–.

- Excelentísima idea que me has dado Fluttershy, puedes verle sus heridas y curarlo. –Twilight le indicó a Fluttershy la tarea de curarlo mientras la pegaso con crin rosada portaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios–.

Las Mane 6 se encontraban analizando el estatus de Vegeta, Twilight inspeccionaba todo el cuerpo y el traje de Vegeta mientras que Pinkie jugueteaba con su cara y lo observaba si encontraban alguna reacción anormal en el.

- Nuestro amigo se pondrá mejor, solo le limpio el sudor y las que tiene en el cuerpo y en su armadura. –En un tono armónico, Fluttershy habló mientras limpiaba a Vegeta con una toallita húmeda–.

- Fluttershy, tu puedes curarlo, aunque yo ya saqué mi conclusión sobre nuestro amigo humano. –Twilight se levantó del suelo y empezó a pensar seriamente sobre su hipótesis–.

- ¿Cuál es tu conclusión Twilight?. –Todas las ponis presentes le preguntaron a Twilight sorprendida mente–.

- Mi conclusión es que este humano es la demostración de la existencia de ellos, vienen de un universo y nos dan a conocer su existencia, en este caso especial nos darán a conocer todo su conocimiento, forma de sobrevivir, de gobernar y de resolver problemas complejos. –Inteligentemente, la unicornio morada dedujo las intenciones de Vegeta–.

- Puedes que tengas razón Twilight, pero aunque deduzcas sobre las intenciones de este individuo, no sabemos que hace aquí , que quiere y porque lo quiere. –La hermosa unicornio blanca le contestó a Twilight sobre su conclusión–.

- Rarity tiene razón, nosotros tenemos que saber lo que el quiere cuando despierte, pero de mientras hay que curarlo porque se ve muy herido. –Applejack comentó–.

-Si, y también requiere ver que tan rudo y fuerte es. –Dijo Rainbow Dash–.

- Y ver si es gracioso y le gustan las fiestas. –Pinkie Pie dijo–.

- y ver si se pondrá mejor este pobre amigo. –Fluttershy habló mientras curaba a Vegeta y le colocaba vendas en su cabeza–.

- Chicas, tienen razón, mejor cuando despierte vemos como es. ¡Esto me pone nervioso!

- Twilight tranquila, tampoco es para tanto, es como aquella vez que nos enseñaste parte de la galaxia de Andromeda y te molestaste porque no sabíamos cual era. –nerviosamente, Pinkie Pie le replicó a Twi–.

- Bueno, porque ese día estaba de mal humor, y es bueno que sepan sobre la galaxia de Andromeda para que conozcan las maravillas del espacio. –molestmente Twilight le manifestó su comentario con un poco de ira en el–.

- Twilight tranquila, solo es una simple galaxia normal, Andromeda no tiene nada de malo; es genial pero no nos interesa esto. –Spike tranquilamente le corroboró su comentario a la unicornio lila–.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES UNA SIMPLE GALAXIA?!. ANDROMEDA ES UNA MARAVILLA ESPACIAL, NO ALGO SIMPLE. Hay que aprender de las galaxias para que seas MAS LIS-TO. ¡VIVA ANDRÓMEDA!. –llena de ira, Twilight Sparkle le gritó a Spike–.

El grito que provocó Twilight sobre el simplismo de la galaxia de Andrómeda, provoco en Vegeta un remordimiento en el que recordó algo muy importante como misión, los androides, su objetivo era evitar que los androides destrozaran todo lo que existiera a su alrededor. Este grito provocó que Vegeta despertara de su desmayo y posteriormente; ¡de una pesadilla con ellos!

- Andro…..ides…. –Vegeta agonizantemente habló mientras se empezaba a moverse lentamente–.

- Twilight, no quisiéramos interrumpir tu fanatismo hacia la galaxia de Andrómeda, pero mira al humano, ¡ESTA DESPERTANDO!. –Sorpresivamente

- Ay Spike, no digas tonterías, sería algo ilógico que nuestro amigo se despertara de la nada ¿o si? –Twilie enojadamente le habló

- Twilight, Spike tiene razón, ¡el humano se esta despertando!. –Fluttershy asustadamente vio a Vegeta moverse lentamente–.

En ese momento, las Mane 6 se acercaron a Vegeta mientras observaban como se movía lenta y dolorosamente para después, ayudarlo a levantarlo.

- De…..bo….. Derro….Tar…los… –El sayiajin habló con mucho esfuezo y dolor–.

- ¿Androides? ¿Derrotarlos? ¿Qué significará eso que nos dice?. –Rarity se preguntó a sí misma sobre lo que le pasaba a Vegeta–.

- Pueda ser que se esté soñando o no pero ¿Derrotar a los androides? –La unicornio lila le respondío a Rarity–.

- ¿Qué es un androide Twilight? –Pinkie Pie se preguntó mientras veía triste y asustadamente a Vegeta–.

- No me van a creer pero jamás he oído esa palabra en mi vida amigas. –Tímidamente respondío Twilight–.

- ¿Enserio Twilight? Posiblemente sufrió nuestro pobre amiguito. –Fluttershy le habló y miró a Vegeta con mucha tristeza–.

- Así es, pero como dijo que los tenía que derrotar, el pueda ser un chico bueno ¿no creen chicas?. –Applejack preguntó alegremente–.

- Si, en eso tienes razón Applejack, puede ser bueno y alegre. –Pinkie Pie le respondió sonrientemente–.

- Debo derrotarlos…. ¡Los tengo que derrotar para que no se salgan con la suya!,. –Violentamente, Vegeta se levantó del suelo mientras se hiperventilaba por el dolor del cuerpo y observaba a las ponis–.

- Woow, calma esos ánimos amigo. –Sorpresivamente, Applejack observó a Vegeta–.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor humano, bienvenido a Ponyville, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. –Alegremente Twilight Sparkle le habló a Vegeta dándole su patita en señal de amistad–.

- ¿por qué me das tu casco equino?. –Vegeta vio a Twilight con pena–.

- Bue…. Por nada amigo humano, no era con intención de molestarlo. –La unicornio lila le habló a Vegeta apenadamente–.

- HOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Yo me llamo Pinkie Pie, una poni alegre y divertida, podemos y seremos los mejores amigos para siempre mi mejor amigo humano

- ¿Humano? ¡Yo no soy ningún humano ni mucho menos tu amigo y quítame tus sucias pezuñas de encima! –Amenazadamente Vegeta empujó a Pinkie Pie mientras ella se reía–.

- ¡Señor, no se moleste con Twilight y agradezca que lo curamos, se nota que no tiene modales maleducado!. –La atractiva Rarity enfurecidamente le habló al saiyajin–.

- No sé en que te entrometes si no sabes de lo que pasa. –Vegeta fríamente se dirigió a Rarity–.

- ¡Como te atreves a decirme eso enfrente de mis narices!. –Molestamente Rarity habló–.

- Delicada, típico de los terrícolas.

- ¿Y bueno usted no es humano o sí mi amigo? –Twilight le preguntó mientras las demás ponis se acercaban a el–.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún humano, yo soy parte de la raza guerrera mas poderosa del universo, los saiyajin! –Amargadamente gritó el Principe Vegeta–.

Las Mane 6 se preguntaron por lo que había dicho Vegeta.

- ¿Acaso no saben que es un saiyajin? –Preguntó–.

- Ehh no, jamás hemos oído esa palabra antes amigo. –Applejack le respondió–.

- No lo sé, pero saiyajin suena como a algún tipo de mayonesa. –Pinkie Pie agregó su comentario mientras sonreía tontamente y sacaba un frasco de mayonesa casera –.

Las Mane 6 empezaron a reírse.

- ¡NOSOTRO LOS SAIYAJIN NO SOMOS MOTIVO DE GRACIA! –Furiosamente, el Principe Saiyajin expresó–.

- ¿Por qué opina eso?. –La potranca anaranjada cuestionó–.

- Porque somos la raza mas poderosa del universo.

- Pero se parecen al humano. –Twilight habló–.

- Nuestra fisionomía es idéntica al del humano, pero nosotros tenemos mucho poder… ¡ARGH! –El saiyajin le contestó a Twilight mientras se desmayaba por el dolor en su pecho–.

- Ay señor ¿se encuentra bien?. –Fluttershy muy entristecida vio a Vegeta agonizando mientras apoyaba su patita en su frente–.

- Ay no, esta muy grave, chicas, ¡hay que curarlo ya! –Asustadamente Twilight le gritó a sus amigas mientras veían a Vegeta agonizando–.

En ese momento, nuestras ponis corrían apresuradamente a traer medicamentos para curarlo, Vegeta movía su brazo lentamente para sacar una pequeña semilla; que se encontraba guardado en su cuello y sujetado por su traje.

- Esta… semilla del… ermita….ño es lo único que…. me va a reponerme…. de estas heri… DAS –Con sus ultimas fuerzas, Vegeta se comía la semilla sin que las ponis se dieran cuenta–.

En ese preciso momento, Vegeta fue curado gracias a esa semilla, propiciándole de una total recuperación en su salud, acompañado de una gran fuerza física.

- Si…. ¡Ahora me siento mejor que nunca! –Vegeta habló muy satisfechamente mientras se levantaba del suelo y se quitaba las vendas del cuerpo–.

- ¡Oh por Celestia! ¿Cómo diantres se recuperó usted? –Rarity quedó asombrada al ver la instantánea recuperación del saiyajin–.

Todas las ponis quedaron asombradas y susurraron sobre el porque se curó rápidamente.

- Señor ¿Cómo se curó rápidamente?. Eso es científicamente imposible. –Twilight Sparkle lo cuestionó–.

- Jamás cuestiones lo que un saiyajin es capaz de hacer. –Vegeta se dirigió a Twilight con normalidad y arrogancia–.

Esa pequeña semilla le propició a Vegeta de no solo una recuperación total de todas sus heridas generadas, sino de una gran fuerza extra adicional y; como todos los saiyajin cuando se recuperan de una herida mortal mezclado, con el poder curativo de esta; hizo que sobrepasara sus propios limites. ¡Vegeta regresa con mas poder que antes!

- Ok señor saiya…jin jeje…. ¿cómo se llama?

- Yo soy Vegeta, Príncipe de los saiyajin

- ¿U…Usted es Príncipe? – Muy entusiasmada, Twilight preguntó–.

- Así es unicornio lila… ¿por qué el entusiasmo?. –El saiyajin observaba seriamente a Twi–.

- Porque no puedo creer que un ser vivo como usted sea príncipe… ¡ES ALGO FASCINANTE! –Twi le respondió–.

- Vaya, se puede decir que nunca has visto a un saiyajin, ni mucho menos que sea príncipe de estos siendo idéntico a un humano. –En tono sonríente, Vegeta se dirigió a Twilight–.

- La verdad si, no es nuestra culpa que los saiyajin sean idénticos a los humanos; aunque su peinado sea gracioso jajaja. –Pinkie Pie se dirigió a Vegeta en tono burlón–.

- Tampoco la mía, pero tampoco esas insignificantes sabandijas se comparan con nuestro astronómicos y gigantescos poderes; ¡nosotros somos la raza mas poderosa existente en el universo! – Orgullosamente, Vegeta se dirigió a Pinkie Pie–.

- ¿astronómicos? ¿gigantescos? ¡¿PODERES?! –Todas las ponis se quedaron sorprendidas por aquellas palabras de Vegeta–.

- Así es equinos, los saiyajin tenemos poderes que ustedes no pueden igualar ni mucho menos entender, como aquella explosión que surgió hace unos momentos… yo la ocasioné. –Vegeta en tono sarcástico y sonriente le habló a las Mane 6 para luego terminar con una risa malvada–.

- Wow, no lo podemos creer Vegeta, es increíble que usted haya ocasionado explosión de poderes, ¡ES FABULOSO!. –Pinkie Pie empezó a saltar totalmente emocionada–.

- Si Pinkie, ¡por eso la Princesa Celestia estará muy esplendida de conocer a alguien que tiene poderes y lucha por el bien! – Twilight habló en un tono exaltado–.

- Esperen un momento ponis ¿La Princesa Celestia? ¿Quién demonios es ella? –Defensivamente se dirigió Vegeta hacia los ponis ligeramente desesperado–.

- ¡Oye, mas respeto hacia la Princesa!... La Princesa Celestia es la co-gobernadora de tooooooooooooda Equestria junto con su hermana menor, la Princesa Luna. –Twilight le explicaba a Vegeta–. La Princesa Celestia trae el amanecer para que la Princesa Luna atraiga la noche.

- Wow, ¿Y ellas son muy poderosas? –Vegeta se dirigió seriamente hacia la unicornio lila–.

- ¡Correcto! Su magia es muy poderosa; aunque se desconoce si sus poderes puedan ser del mismo nivel que el de las princesas. –Twilight contestó–.

- Vaya, no puedo creer eso, aunque sería ilógico que unos equinos como ustedes podrían tener poderes superiores a los míos; eso es imposible, no pueden tener un Ki mayor al mío. –Vegeta le contestó a las ponis presentes para luego mirar por la ventana y pensar–.

- ¿Ki? –. Rarity muy confundida preguntó–.

- Ki es la energía vital que posee todo ser vivo. –Twilight le respondió a Rarity–.

- Vaya, me impresiona tu sabiduría unicornio. –Vegeta volteó para sonreírle a Twilight y así concentrar su mirada hacia el exterior de la ventana–.

- Gracias Vegeta… digo Príncipe Saiyajin. –Twilight le agradeció a Vegeta–.

Vegeta sintió un poco de orgullo al oír esas palabras de respeto y realeza hacia su persona como se lo otorgaban cuando el se encontraba en el Planeta Vegita…

"esto no puede ser posible, ¡¿CÓMO UNOS INSIGNICANTES Y PATÉTICOS PONIS PUEDEN TENER UN PODER DE PELEA SUPERIOR AL MIO?!; Y DEMOSTRAR QUE MI KI ES INFERIOR SIENDO… LINDOS Y TRANQUILOS?! ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO; SE SUPONE QUE SOY EL GUERRERO MAS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERO!. –Se desesperaba y enojaba cada segundo–.

- Vegeta se esta enojando Twilight, ¿qué hacemos? –Rarity muy desesperada preguntó

- Pues… dejémoslo así, porque puedan ser de los sujetos que no pueden ser interrumpidos cuando están enojados… –Twilight con nervios se dirigió a Rarity–.

- O… ok cariño…. Pero tengo miedo aún así. –Rarity le contestó–.

Vegeta esta furioso por el daño a su orgullo que le provocó Twilight Sparkle al mencionarle el poder de las Princesas; Luna y Celestia. Debido a su naturaleza de Saiyajin y sus grandes poderes, su ego y orgullo fueron perjudicados por aquellas palabras. Lo que Vegeta y las Mane 6 no sabían es que eso era el menor de los problemas, que 3 antiguos enemigos regresarían para vengarse de aquella unicornio blanca con una ondulada y hermosa crin morada por que sus planes no hayan prosperado para recolectar las gemas existentes en Ponyville; causando su regreso y una gran rabia hacia esa unicornio… pero ahora sus planes ya no se enfocan en vengarse, sino en conquistar Ponyville y después; TODA EQUESTRIA!

Mientras tanto, a 300 metros de Ponyville

- Jefe, ¿nos vengaremos de Rarity?. –Fido habló

- Por supuesto que si Fido, pero no solo nos vengaremos de esa berrinchuda unicornio, sino también de Ponyville JAJAJAJAJA. –Rover hablaba mientras caminaba cargando unas palas y una espada–.

- Excelente jefecito, ¿cómo las conquistaremos Ponyville Jefe? …. Miren, ¡un agujero gigante! –Spot apunta sorpresivamente al cráter por el cual Vegeta formó en su llegada a Equestria–.

- Oye si, que agujero tan grande… –Fido observa el cráter muy embobadamente–.

- ¡CHICOS CONCENTRENSE!, dejen de ver el cráter y escuchen, nosotros dominaremos Ponyville ATACANDO A TODO! –Con una risa malévola, Rover gritába–

- Ok jefe, lo siento, ¿y a quien atacaremos y secuestremos primero? –Fido sonreía maléficamente–.

- ¡A Rarity! Por supuesto, y después a todos los ponis! –De nuevo reía Rover–.

Esto es increíble, los 3 perros diamantes regresarán a asechar Ponyville, pero con mas poder que nunca y con malas intenciones ¿Podrán nuestras ponis; o incluso Vegeta detener a la amenaza perruna?


End file.
